lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Yeku
Yeku Sid Atom was a clone of Ragis, he was also the brother of Ethan. Origin Yeku was a cloned baby, born in a test tube around the same time Ethan was cloned. When Yeku was born, his tail was removed so he couldn't become Oozaru. From infancy, Ethan and Yeku were lifelong friends. They played together, fought together, and trained together. Both had a vast knowledge of martial arts, being cloned from Ragis. Yeku and Ethan were both raised and home-schooled by their adoptive father Dr. Goden at Capsule Corporation. They were different from other kids, they had amazing powers so they couldn't go to public school. While training in the gravity room, Yeku mastered the first three Super Saiyan forms. Ethan had always been stronger than his adoptive brother but eventually, Yeku surpassed his strength. Joining the Lookout When Yeku heard of how Ethan was killed by an unknown powerful being, Yeku was bitter and angry. He was trained by Kuro and joined the Lookout Crew. While training with Kuro, he learned the Kaio Ken just like Ethan had when training with Kuro. While training with , Yeku's tail had somehow grown back. He became a Golden Great Ape by looking at a fake moon that Leogian had created. After going on a rampage as a Golden Great Ape, Yeku ascended to a Super Saiyan 4. Yeku also became a Great Grey Ape and ascended to Super Saiyan 5 while fighting . Death Ethan's ghost came to Yeku and told him the only way for him to live again was if Yeku sacrificed his own soul to him. Yeku loved his brother so much he sacrificed his soul to him and Ethan brought his brother's soul to Takeda Shingen who ate it, then Ethan was brought back but at the cost of Yeku dying. Appearance Yeku is a little boy with black hair, it looks like Kid Goku's hair except it sticks all the way up. He wears an orange gi over a red shirt and wears red boots too. He also wears a red karate belt and red armbands that weigh 1 ton so he can be stronger and get a better workout fighting. Sometimes he wears an orange gi with a blue shirt underneath like Goku. As a Super Saiyan 4, Yeku looks like Goku as a Super Saiyan 4 except he is a kid. He doesn't have a shirt in this form but as a Super Saiyan 5, he seems to have a shirt again and his sleeves cover up the silver hair on his arms. Personality Yeku is kindhearted and is hesitant to kill his enemies, but he is a warrior at heart and will become very angry if someone hurts him or his family and friends. He is very close to his adoptive brother, Ethan and was bitter when he died. Powers and Abilities *Flight *Martial arts *Super Strength *Increased Speed *Ki/Energy blasts *Teleportation *The ability to power up/ increase power level *Kaio Ken Attacks *Ultra Hyper *Ultimate Cosmic Titanic Blast *Cosmic Titanic Blast *Kamehameha *Earthen Capture * * *Brick Boom Punch *Ultimate Brick Boom Punch *Iron Skull *Solar Flare *Gallick Gun *Dragon Fist *Super Explosive Wave *Spike Storm *Spike Quake * Transformations *Super Saiyan *Full Power Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Full Power Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Full Power Super Saiyan 3 *Golden Great Ape *Super Saiyan 4 *Great Grey Ape * Gallery Supersaiyan5yeku.jpg| Ssj4yeku.jpg| Yekussj3.jpg| Ssjyeku.jpg|Ssj Yeku.jpg|Base Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Saiyans Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles